Year 3, A starting dance
by magpiefeather
Summary: Mrs Wellenton has decieded to start the year with a dance. Will Garrison every get to dance with Maddie?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so this is my first ever fanfic so please dont get angry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own school of fear or the song below.**

It was their first year as councilors and Mrs. Wellington had insisted on throwing a ball to celebrate. Garrison thought that maybe, just maybe he could just dance at least once with Madeline. He honestly didn't know why this mattered to him so much it just did. It was getting closer and closer to the end of the dance and he had danced with everyone (including a very awkward hokey pokey with Theo) but Madeline . Garrison finally had to leave the Ballroom to avoid dancing with Hyacinth for the 5th time. He wandered around the Great hall for a while when he saw Madeline. She was standing in front of a clear door with something moving on the other side. The things moving on the other side turned out being glowing spiders. Garrison stood beside her for a good five minutes before she noticed him. Madeline glanced over, looked back at the spiders then looked back at Garrison."What are you doing here?" She said, not in an unkind way. He decided to answer truthfully. "Looking for you. I didn't see you at the dance."Madeline ducked her head and murmured, blushing."I don't dance." Garrison grinned and said. "Neither do I, but that doesn't mean I came out here like a pansy." She grinned back at him. "If I can get away with it then why should I?"Madeline raised an eyebrow at him."What would you do if I asked you to dance with me?" She blushed slightly. "Well I guess I would have to say yes." From the ball room you could just hear the music playing. "May I have this dance?" Garrison asked as he took her hand.

**Lucy takes the song way home meets me in a field of stone.** ** She says "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."**

Right then Garrison agreed with this Lucy, he didn't know how to feel about Madeline.

**"My body's cold my guts a twisted steel. And I feel like some kind of Frankenstein waiting for a shock to bring me back to life but I don't want to spend my time waiting for lightning to strike.**

Madeline was trying and failing to make eye contact with garrison.

**Underneath the concrete sky Lucy takes her hand in mine, she says "Life's a game was meant to lose stick by me and I will stick by you. And I feel like some kind of princess in a castle high waiting for a kiss to bring me back to life but I don't want to spend my time waiting for just another guy."**

They separated and looked at each other for a sec when suddenly Madeline went up and kissed Garrison on the cheek. "Thanks for making me dance with you." She murmured before hiking up her skirts and running. _This is going to be an interesting year at School of Fear, and we haven't even met the contestants yet._ Garrison thought to himself while he touched his cheek.

**A/N so thats it thanks for reading please review down there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Macaroni was currently hiding under a table. His master for some reason was making his friends dance. He found it ridiculous.

"Mac?" The dog's ears perked up. "Mac I know your there." Suddenly the table-cloth was lifted, reviling Glasses.

Glasses was Mac's name for Theo.

"Oh thank goodness I found you! I have no one to dance with. Lulu won't dance with me, and Hyacinch has a steel grip. Please Mac!" The bull dog backed away, untill he heard the song.

**Who let the dogs out {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof}**

"See! I chose this song for you!" Macaroni slowly crawled from his hidding place.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mac!" Once at the middle of the room, Glasses and Mac started dancing.

Well if you could call it dancing... Mac was more of just walking in a circle. But Theo didn't seem to care.

** Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}**  
**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}**

** When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo} And everybody havin' a ball {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo} Untill the fellas ": start the name callin': " {Yippie Yi Yo} And the girls respond to the call I heard a poor man shout out**

**_[_**** Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}**

**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back cruffy, back scruffy, Get back u flea infested mungrel**

** {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof}**

** I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo} To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo} Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party! " {Yippie Yi, Yo} You put a woman in front and her man behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo} Her bone runs out now**

At this point both the boy and dog, started running out of steam.

** Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}**

**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

** Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on I gotta get my girl I got my mind on Do you see the rays comin' from my eye What could you be friend That Benji man that's breakin' them down? Me and my white short shorts And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful 'Cause I'm the man of the land When they see me they do: ah-ooooo (howl)**

**Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}**

Both boy and dog trudged to the punch table.

"No one told me that the song was _that_ long." Theo got him and Macaroni a cup of punch. Mac gladly drank the punch.

"Hey," Mac looked up at the boy." Do you think that anyone would notice if we got a snack." The bull-dog was already at the door.

* * *

_**A/N Hey guys! Long time, no see...Sorry bout the long wait.**_

_**I planned this to be a one-shot, but whatever! Thanks for all the Reviews, by guest! (Are you the same person?)**_

_**So I have a challage for you guys! Give me a song and I'll make another chapter. (Ps. Please add the pairing as well.) And also, I wil not, WILL NOT, write Theo/Lulu. I just can't do it.**_

_**I will however, write a scene where they bond. NOTHING more! **_

_**And also if you have a better idea for a title please tell me... I can't think of a good one for this.**_

_**-MagpieFeather.**_


End file.
